The Unmasking
by John Larimore
Summary: When Visser 3 learns the truth, the Ellimist and Crayak step in.


Here's my little fan-fiction. Just wanted to say that I am affiliated with neither Ms. Applegate (the genius behind Animorphs) nor Scholastic. The characters are not mine though this plot is. 

  
  


**THE UNMASKING**

  
  
  
  


Prologue

The Plot

  
  


My is name Visser Three. I expect your full attention when you done quivering in terror at mention of my name. Allow me to tell the events that put me on the path to victory. I was enjoying my new gift. An ambitious Temrash brought me a Flouten. It is a creature that lives much as hostless Yeerks do, absorbing energy and nutrients from its aquatic environment. I acquired it and became the first Yeerk who never has to leave his host.

You should have felt the self-pity from the Andalite I inhabit when he realized his fate. 

What is wrong? I asked. Where is that arrogance your kind is famous for? It is amazing what you find out when you are in an Andalite's mind.

If you knew what was in the mind of the ones you call bandits they would not be humiliating you. At first I was angry. Then I laughed. Laughed as I realized what I had to do. 

Thank you fool. You've given me a plan of victory. The Andalite bandits will owe their defeat to you. 

I said nothing more and let him worry. 

  
  


Part One 

The Trap

  
  


My name is Jake. My last name is-just kidding! You know better than that by now don't you? Sorry, humor's Marco's category. It's just things have been a little crazy recently. O.K., I mean a little more crazy than usual. It all started when I was eating lunch in the school cafeteria and saw a boy walking toward me. 

"Hi, you're Jake right?"

"Yes," I said. I was telling myself to be careful. You always have to watch your step when you're an Animorph.

"I'm Andrew. I'm a friend of Eric."

"Uh oh," I thought. I consider Eric and the other Chee friends, but when they come by it's usually to give us bad news. The air around us rippled for a short time.

"It's O.K. now, everyone hears us talking about basketball. Remember the oatmeal incident a while ago?"

"That was a little hard to forget."

"Well, they're trying again. They're working on something that will free the Yeerks from Kandora pools without endangering them."

"Thanks Andrew," I said after he filled me in. Truth was I wasn't entirely happy to know this. Later, we were discussing what to do at Ax's scope.

Why are we debating whether or not to go in?asked Tobias. We all know how it's going to go. Rachael will say, "Let's do it!" Marco will say, "This is insane!" And then we'll go ahead.

  
  
  
  


"Let's do it!" said Marco grinning.

"This is insane!" said Rachael taking the clue.

Fine, but we're still going ahead I bet, said Tobias. He was trying to sound irritated, but we could tell he was amused.

I agree we need to destroy this lab, said Ax. It would give the Yeerks too much of an advantage.

We debated and worried and sure enough we decided to go through with the attack. The next day, we were at the lab. I was in rhino morph, Rachael was a grizzly, Cassie was in her newest morph, a cougar, Marco was a gorilla, and Ax and Tobias were their lovable selves. 

There wasn't much security. The lab looked pretty new as Andrew had said. Still, their was resistance to overcome. Marco swung a Hork-Bair in front of me and I plowed over him. Cassie tore into one of four Taxoons and leapt away, leaving him to his cannibalistic "friends". Ax drove off a reptilian creature I couldn't identify. We fought our way to the main room-and discovered it empty.

What's going on? I wondered aloud.

Your doom, came a voice. We all turned and a wall disappeared. There stood a Leeran. At least it appeared to be a Leeran at first. Something was different. You could almost see evil coming from its skin. The skin of Visser Three.

You see my future Controllers, you always seem to appear whenever and wherever I begin a plan. So I fabricated a plan to lure you Now let me see, Jake, Cassie, Marco Tobias, Rachael, and of course Ax. Did I get that all right? Of course I did. What a useful morph.

Rachael and Marco charged him and collapsed crying out in pain. Oh, did I mention that the force field was still up? Here, let's take a few down. More walls vanished. We were surrounded by heavily armed Hork-Bair. Whatever will you do now? 

What we did was vanish. 

  
  


Part Two

The Escape

  
  


I do not have what you would call a name. You may call be by what other life forms have called my kind: the Ellimist.

It may be over, I told them. I can give you a chance, but there will be price.

"The Crayak wants something," said Cassie.

Yes, in order for me to help you, an enemy of yours must be helped. The one who betrayed will return if you accept my offer.

David, said Tobias bitterly.

Yes. 

"So what's your offer?" asked Jake.

I will give you a chance to save your families. I will send you to them and you can try to protect them. If you succeed, I will bring you all back here. Then you may decide what to do.

"What about my father?" asked Rachael.

"And the Chee?" asked Jake.

"And the free Hork-Bair?" asked Marco.

They will be part of the price.

  
  
  
  


"No!" shouted Rachael. "What right do you have to sacrifice them? You could just snap your 

fingers and make this all go away."

I am sorry, whether you believe that or not. This is the bargain the Crayak agreed to. It is the 

only way I can help you.

"My father will be a Controller!"

And the Chee turned into robotic slaves. protested Tobias.

And David will return. said Ax.

And the Hork-Bair will be lost. It is the only way. Do you accept the offer?

"What choice do we have?" asked Marco bitterly. The others agreed. I let them comfort each other for a moment, and sent them on their way. 

  
  


Part Three

The Backlash

  
  


My name is David. Not that it matters. My last name doesn't matter. Where I live doesn't matter.

Does anything matter to me? Well, would anything matter to you if you were a human mind trapped in a rat's body? The Animorphs did this to me. They want you to think that they're my saviors, but it's not true. They just wanted to save the blue box. I just wound up going along for the ride.

When I found out they just wanted me to be their lackey I fought back. And lost. And I'll never have my revenge.

"Well, that depends," said a shrill voice.

I jumped up and looked around. I was on a metal floor in the middle of what looked like outer space. Not only that, but I was human. Then I saw it. It looked like a small dinosaur except it's head was shaped about like a human's. The skin was blackish except around the facial features where it was bright green. Then there were the tiny, delicate arms.

"I am the Drode," it said. "I bring you an offer from my master the Crayak."

"What offer?" I asked.

"A chance for revenge. You'll have your human body, your morphing powers, and a life of serving a new master. Obey the Crayak, and a chance at revenge will be yours."

I hesitated. Working with someone who wanted to be my master was what got me into this mess. But a chance for revenge? Was it possible? Maybe so. Here I was, in outer space, in my human body. Maybe this Crayak and Drode could help me. If I didn't like what they did, I'd pull another double cross.

"It's a deal," I said. "Help me get even and-."

The air filled with chilling laughter. Before was a gigantic-thing with a huge red eye. I couldn't tell if it was machine or living thing. Whatever it was, it felt powerful and evil. I didn't think that it would be healthy to double cross something like this.

"I am the Crayak," it said. "You will swear obedience to me in exchange for your morphing powers back. You will use these powers as I, not you, see fit. Through me, you will have revenge."

I began to wonder if I'd made a wise choice. Of course, almost anything was better than being a rat. I'd make it work out and get vengeance.

"As you say Master," I said.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Part Four

The Rescue

  
  


My name is Rachael. Can't tell you my last name. Blah blah blah blah. I have enemies. Etc. etc. etc. Yeerks taking over the world. Yadda yadda yadda.

Pardon me, I'm not in a very good mood right now. Hard to be cheery when you could lose your whole family. That's right, I could lose my whole family and some of my friends too.

Here's the deal. Visser Three morphed a Leeran. They're telepaths that instantly read the minds of everyone around without even trying. Now the Visser knows about the Animorphs. He had us trapped.

Then the Ellimist "saved" us. The bad news, he didn't save our families. This guy who could end this whole war and have everyone be safe won't do it. Part of the reason is this other being called the Crayak. Whole thing is complicated and I can't go into it right now. I'm being sent to try to save my mother and sisters.

I appeared in my backyard with Ax. I was a little surprised to see him, but it was a pleasant surprise. I wasn't against having some help.

They're here, said a voice.

No need to ask who "they" were. The Yeerks move fast when they want to get someone. I focused on my grizzly bear morph. My mind switched to polar bear. It occurred to me that grizzlies have poor eyesight, but polar bears see about as well as humans. I'm pretty sure where that thought came from.

Are you ready? asked Ax after I finished my unusually quick morph.

Yes, I said. No, "Let's do it!" this time. "This" had to be done.

We ran toward and heard the scream just as we broke through the back door. When we got to the living room Mom, Sarah and Rachael were fleeing from a pack of Hork-Bair backed a trio of Taxoons. They stopped when they saw us coming from the other direction. My mother and sisters. Creatures they couldn't identify coming in on direction and a polar bear with a blue centaur coming in the other. They must have thought they were trapped.

"Sarah! Jordan!" shouted Mom. "That direction! Run!"

While Sarah and Jordan ran to the dining room my Mom waved her arms and tried to keep our attention. She was putting herself at risk to protect her children. Sometimes I almost forget how terrific she is.

Mom, no! Stay together! I shouted.

"Rachael?" said Mom. She looked around. Our thought-speak sounds similar our physical voices. I guess she recognized it.

There was no time to explain anything to her. I charged past her, knocking over a human Controller, and crashed into two Hork-Bair. Ax leapt to help Sarah and Jordan. I slammed one of Hork-Bair into the other, but there were plenty more. Once again madness was reigning, but this time it was in my family's home.

Mom, get to the back door before they cover that area! We'll help Sarah and Jordan! Just get to the back door!

Mom didn't. Instead she grabbed a chair and ran to help me. She'd identified me as her daughter 

and wouldn't leave me. I wished she would. In my polar bear morph, I had a better chance I 

  
  
  
  


surviving than her.

I heard Jordan scream. Turning, I saw a Hork-Bair to carrying her to the front door. Ax slashed his throat and he dropped her.

Stand by the back door! Run! shouted Ax. Jordan didn't have to be told twice.

Sarah curled up next to wall, shaking. Ax slashed the backs of the thighs of three Hork-Bair. An injury like that would have crippled a human, but it only gave the Hork-Bair a bad limp.

"Monsters!" screamed Sarah. She was looking at Ax's tail blade. He probably didn't look much less horrible than the Hork-Bair to her.

Get to the back door! shouted Ax.

"No! No!" screamed Sarah. "Mommy!"

Mom, head to the back door and tell Sarah to come with you! I said. I'll be all right. Just help Sarah!

After a moment's hesitation, Mom ran to the back door calling Sarah. After glancing at Ax, who was sliced open a Taxoon, Sarah ran to her. There was no need for Ax to finish the Taxoon. The other Taxoons would do that. So Ax started on a Hork-Bair. 

My family was away from the Controllers. Most of family anyway. The Ellimist, well the Crayak really, had prevented Dad's safety. My father was probably moments from being made a Controller.

Ax and I retreated slowly. Falling back. I shouted at Mom and my sisters to get out, but Ax pointed at that there may have been Controllers outside. He came up with another idea.

We jumped away from the Hork-Bair and few human Controllers suddenly. I pushed a love seat on wheels toward them. They weren't expecting it. Their confusion and jumping out the way gave us a moment to run. It was easier than it should have been, but if the Ellimist was tipping the odds in our favor somehow, I wouldn't complain.

Together, we all ran into the backyard, and vanished.

  
  


Part Five

The Mission

  
  


My name is Marco. I hope you know the rest because I don't have time to tell you. I barely have time to tell what happened.

Visser Three knows about us. He knows everything. Thanks to his knew Leeran morph, all of our secrets are his. Now, the Ellimist is trying to help us. Sort of. Since he claims he can't interfere (emphasis on the word "claims") he didn't save our families himself. He sent us to do it.

So there I was, standing in my backyard, morphing a gorilla. Inside the house, Euclid, my stepmother Nora's poodle was barking like crazy. Normally I would have thought that he barking because he was the canine equivalent of a psycho. This time, it was probably more serious. He may have sensed trouble. Maybe he smelled Hork-Bair and not liked. I couldn't blame him.

When my morph finished, in record time I might add, I knocked down the back door. At first all I hear was Euclid barking. Then came the commotion. Crashing sounds as if furniture were being smashed. The shouts of Hork-Bair. Euclid barking his annoying little head off.

I plunged into the living room and saw Dad and Nora running for their bedroom. They didn't notice me with these seven-foot, living razor blades between us, but the Hork-Bair didn't notice either. Taking advantage of their distraction, I starting to grab and throw them as I started fighting 

toward Dad and Nora. Now, I had everyone's attention. Everyone except a Taxoon who was eating 

  
  
  
  


a companion who had wound up under a Hork-Bair's foot.

Keep going! I shouted. I'll be there! Just keep going!

Dad stared at me. There was confusion in his eyes that started to give way to recognition. Nora pulled his arm and started running. Still, he kept looking back at me.

I grabbed a one of those little tables you put lamps on (causing the lamp to fall and break) and started using it as a club. It seem that if you smash the end of a Hork-Bair's beak you stun them for a moment. I probably had a little help on that discovery. Maybe I need to put the Ellimist a little higher on my list.

Finally I made to the bedroom. A Hork-Bair and human Controller had cornered Dad and Nora. I slammed the door shut, locked it, and blocked with a table. That wouldn't hold Hork-Bair for long, but a little delay is better than none.

After knocking out the human Controller-knocking him across the room in fact-I took on the Hork-Bair. Then guess what? That crazy little poodle nipped the Hork-Bair's leg. This distracted the Controller and gave me a chance to slam him into the wall. The third slam almost knocked him out. 

Let's get going!

I ripped out the window and we fled just as the door started to splinter. If we hadn't disappeared, we would have been in trouble.

  
  
  
  


Part Six

The Protector

  
  


My name is Jake. That's all I can tell you. Not just for the usual reason either. I'm in hurry. I have one chance to save my parents from joining my brother.

Our worst fear has been realized. Visser Three knows the truth, knows _everything. _Now, the Ellimist has stepped again. He pulled us out of the Yeerk's trap and has given us a chance to save our families. I've got to get in, rescue my parents, get them out, and hope Tom doesn't get in the way.

Before opening the backdoor, I looked around to make sure no one was watching. I wished Tobias, our air force, has been there to keep an eye out, but the Ellimist has apparently sent him with one of the others. It was just me, on my own. Taking a deep breathe, I focused on the tiger.

In a few moments, I was a hairy, striped boy. You never know how a morph's going to go. However, this one was going fast. Well, if the Ellimist wanted to tip the scales a little, I wouldn't complain.

I was halfway through the kitchen when I heard glass breaking, probably a window. My parents came racing through into the living room as I was racing in from the other direction. Seeing a tiger stopped them dead in their tracks.

Don't be afraid, I said. It's Jake.

"Jake?" said my mother. She started to continue, but a sound behind her caused her turn. I had an idea what was coming.

Try to get to the backyard. I'll explain everything when this is over.

Then I heard noises behind me. Not what I'd hoped for.

I'll have to force a way through for us.

  
  
  
  


"What's happening?" asked my father as Hork-Bair came toward us.

I'll explain later. Just get ready to run.

I leapt at the nearest Hork-Bair, leaving my parents wondering what these things in our home were and why their son was a tiger. My claws ripped slashes in the Hork-Bair's chest and I sprang on another. It was then I realized that while the Controllers were gathering around me they were leaving an opening.

Go for the opening! I shouted. I'll be O.K.!

"Mom, Dad, don't!" came a voice.

Tom. That was exactly what I was afraid of. And no time to explain either.

Don't listen to him! That's not our Tom! I called. That was partly true at least. It _was _Tom, but he wasn't in control. At it rate, it was the best I could do in an emergency situation. It's a little hard to talk when Hork-Bair are slashing at you. It's not our Tom! Run!

The Hork-Bair were surrounding me so I leapt over their heads. I didn't tigers could jump that high in such a small space. Maybe they can't. I suspect I had help.

"Mom, Dad, listen to me!" called Tom.

I know this is confusing, but you have to trust me. Follow me out of here while there's still a slim chance.

Tom shrieked horribly, fell, and cried, "Do it! Run! They'll hurt you!"

We have to leave! I cried as started to wage war on the Hork-Bair again. Mom and Dad were fighting one the best they could with fireplace tools while I held the others off. Tom's a slave, but 

he's fighting. We can't help him now, but we will later. Cling to my back.

My parents did so, but looked back at Tom. I could feel their reluctance along with my own. The Yeerk seemed to be back in control. Tom was on his feet again and running. Then I started running. I broke through the Hork-Bair with sheer determination and possibly a push from the Ellimist. 

Fortunately, they had all gathered in our living room. Once past there, the dining room was empty. They had to follow.

Brace yourselves.

With my parents holding on, not too bad of a weight for a tiger, I risked leaping through a window. And I didn't land in the backyard.

  
  


Part Seven

The Defender

  
  


My name is Cassie and pardon me if I break with tradition. All I want is to save my family.

Nothing left, but to try to do this, said Tobais.

"You're here? What about your folks?"

What about them?

I said nothing. That sounding a little cold, but Tobias had been neglected and emotionally abused by his aunt and uncle. Each thought he'd been with the other after he became a nothilt. When they realized that he was missing, neither cared.

"Let's go," I said. Closing my eyes, I though of the cougar and morphed. We left the barn and found my parents working in the yard. You can imagine who they jumped up.

It's all right, I said.

"Cassie?" said my Mom looking around. Then she looked back at me as if suddenly remembering 

  
  
  
  


that there was a cougar in her backyard.

I'm here, the cougar.

They're coming, said Tobias. They'll be here soon. We'd better go through the barn and out the back door.

My parents were half trying to find the source of the voices and half looking at the wild cat in front them.

Listen, I am your daughter and I'm in this cougar's body. We're in danger. Some creatures will be here soon and we have to be gone. Please just come with me.

Mom and Dad looked at me with some confusion and skepticism (what did I expect?) But started to follow. At that moment, Hork-Bair Controllers invited themselves into our backyard.

Can they still make it through the barn? I asked Tobias.

If we hurry.

Mom, Dad, follow Tobias.

"Who?" asked Dad.

Me, the hawk, said Tobias as I sprang.

The Hork-Bair I pounced on fell into another. Both were stunned, so I attacked another. Their skin is tough, but not to much for cougar claws. Those three had been in the lead, but closely followed. Easier than I thought. Maybe the Ellimist was backing me up. Still, it was time for a strategic retreat.

As I turned I heard a "poot, poot, poot" sound I didn't immediately recognize. Then I saw my parents firing tranquilizer guns at the Hork-Bair. Knowing nothing Hork-Bair body chemistry, I 

didn't know if the darts would work. No time to find out.

I'll distract them, said Tobias. Run!

Stay close, I said. Hoping Tobias would be O.K., I headed for the back door of the barn, keeping the cougar's speed in check. Looking behind you isn't as easy for a cougar as it is for a human, but when I did I saw my parents keeping up. Through the door of the barn, I saw a Hork-Bair make an unsuccessful slash at Tobias.

There were only three Controllers, two Hork-Bair, and one human, behind the barn, but I was certain more were on the way. I leapt at the human with my claws retracted.. He fired a Dracon beam at me and missed. My momentum and weight slammed him down and knocked him out.

"Here, over here!" shouted my father.

"Hey, hey!" called my mother.

No! My parents in danger. I looked. No, not in danger. A distraction. I pounced on a Hork-Bair from behind and slashed the side of his neck. There was the screech of a hawk. The other Hork-Bair turned on Tobias who flew up out of reach. Another distraction, another opportunity, another slashed neck. I wondered how many more necks I'd have to slash in the future. Did I even have a future?

I did. Because we were gone before the Yeerks could advance on us future.

  
  


Part Eight

The Truth

  
  


My name is Jordon. I'm Rachael's younger sister. Now, let's get that straight. I'm _not_ Rachael's _little_ sister. I'm _not _Rachael's _kid _sister. I'm Rachael's _younger _sister. A little while ago I was also pretty confused.

  
  
  
  


We were at home, minding our own business, when these-things come in and attack us. Then a blue centaur and talking polar bear come in and try to protect us. Well, the talking bear turned out to be Rachael. Next thing I know, I'm in X-ray city, anyway that's what I call it because we can see our insides. Mom, Sara, and Rachael were there. So where Jake, Uncle Greg and Aunt Nikki. There was also Cassie, Marco and their and their parents. After hearing about what was going on, I was a little confused and pretty _mad._

"So let's get this straight," said Marco's father. "The earth is being invaded by intelligent parasites. You children have the ability to turn into animals. This Visser Three knows who you are now. And Mr. Just About All Powerful, Never Interferes, But Sticks His Nose In Anyway helped you rescue us when he could have fixed the whole thing. Is that right?"

"That's it," said Marco. He sounded a bit ill.

"I don't understand," I said . "You could have saved my father, but you didn't."

"And my son," said Aunt Nikki.

"Is my first wife still alive?" asked Marco's father.

Yes, said the Ellimist. That's what the All Powerful, Sticks His Nose In Guy is called.

Marco's stepmother looked upset. Heck, everyone looked upset.

"You couldn't even tell us about Tom?" Uncle Greg asked Jake.

"I'm sorry," said Jake. "I hated keeping it from you, but we thought it was the best way. There too much risk. We weren't even sure that some of the rest of you weren't Controllers. It's that hard to tell."

"So what do we do now?" asked Cassie's father. "From what I understand, we've lost our lives 

as we've had them."

"What about Daddy?" cried Sara.

I'm sorry, but they've caught your father. And your lives have been lost. They know you now and you must decide what to do. Eventually, I must send you back to earth.

I think there's only one thing we can do, said Tobias.

"He's right," said Marco. "They won't make it otherwise."

"It would be easy," said Cassie.

"Somebody want to clue me in?" I asked.

"I think I know," said Cassie's mother. "We're going to become Ani-?"

"Animorphs," finished Cassie.

"Let's discuss this," said Uncle Greg. "That's sounds like deliberately stepping into a steel jaw trap."

"That's almost it," said Jake. "But we're trying to pull the earth out of the trap."

"We just have to risk getting caught ourselves to do," added Cassie.

"I don't think we have a choice," said Marco's father. "He just said we couldn't stay here. We have to go back and they'll be waiting."

We do not have the Escafil Device, said the centaur. What was his name? Oh, Ax.

A blue box just fell from the sky. This place is crazy.

"What does everyone think?' asked Jake. "You have decide carefully. Take my word, it won't easy if you do it."

"I don't think it'll easy either way Jake," said Uncle Greg.

We talked about what to do. Rachael and the others told us what it was like. We could become nothilts, dealing with the animals instincts, what happened when they fought the Yeerks. Most of 

  
  
  
  


us didn't like the idea of fighting "Controllers," but Marco's father said they'd come after us no matter us. I said that I though he was right.

Finally, we all touched the box. I would have thought that being able to turn into an animal was cool. I would have been happy. Almost like being a comic book superhero. But I was thinking about my father and how badly everyone could get hurt and being a slave, and I just felt sad.

"One more thing," said Marco. He turned to look at my cousin. "Jake, you've been our leader from the get go. You've been the best leader we could hope for. None of us could have done as well. Still, now that we have some adults involved-."

He said like he thought Jake would be mad at him. Jake didn't look mad. For a moment he looked a little happy. Then he looked sad.

"You're right Marco. One of them should led," said Jake, then he looked at the adults. "You all know that this will be hard. Sometimes it will be terrible. Whoever becomes leader, you'll be the general of an army. Cause we're at war."

  
  


Chapter Nine

The Bonding

  
  


How can something so strange, so bizarre, so unbelievable, make things make sense?

Oh, my name is Greg. I guess I could tell you my last name since the cover was blown, but we still have to be secretive. In fact, having our cover blown increases the need for secrecy.

Just in case you haven't heard the story, here's what's happened. A while a ago I noticed a change in my son Jake. His grades dropped. His chores went undone. He told us things that, for some reason, sounded untrue. There was the occasional nightmare that caused him to wake up screaming. Now I know why. He was fighting a war. Being a soldier and keeping it a secret for our safety.

Earth is being invaded. Yeerks, a race of intelligent, parasitic, slug-like creatures, want to use our brains and bodies. Another race called Andalites are trying to stop them. That's a long story in itself.

Well, now the Yeerks have discovered that my son and his friends are the fighting force. All of our families are in hiding. I'm not sure where we're hiding. Some inter-dimensional place. Confusing isn't it?

It gets worse. My other son, Tom, he's a Controller. All ready a slave of the Yeerks. We had to leave him behind.

"Can we win this war?" I asked Ax, the Andalite my son had been leading. "Or are we just trying to delay these Yeerks until your people come?"

We are trying to delay them, said Ax in that eerie thought-speak. We are too small a force to win.

"And when will your people arrive?" I asked. "Can we count on them at all? Maybe they'll just send another little group of assassins who plan destroy Visser Three and leave earth to it's fate?"

I was started to fume and Jake pulled me away. I'm glad he did. Ax might not give me an explanation if I demanded one in a fit of rage. Besides, as Jake said, he's hundreds of light years away from home. How can he possibly know what his people are doing?

One final reason. We need each other now. Each other is all we have.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter Ten

The Test

  
  


My name is Tobias.

I assume that you know the story of the Animorphs and Yeerks so I'll just update you on the most recent events. By the way, it's not good news. Visser Three morphed a Leeran and learned everything.Who we were, where we lived, our families, the Hork-Bair valley, the Chee, _everything._

We thought it was over. Then our unpredictable ally stepped in. The Ellimist pulled us our of the trap, and sent us to our families. Once they were safe, he took back to-his home I guess it is. Now, there are new Animorphs. Marco's father and stepmother. Rachael's sisters and mother. Jake's parents.

We snuck into The Gardens at night and the new Animorphs acquired heir first animals. They started with birds. Jake's mother choose a bald eagle and his father a peregrine falcon like his son. Rachael's mother chose a merlin, Sarah, an osprey, and Jordan, a Cooper's hawk. Cassie's mother 

acquired a golden eagle (she's a nice lady with bad taste) and her father, a buzzard hawk. Marco's father also chose a golden eagle (good grief) and his wife acquired a marsh hawk. They'd need more morphs soon, but these would do for starters. Then, it was time for a flying lesson. After some debate, we split into two groups. Jake and his parents along with Rachael and her family, were with me above a field. The rest went to the forest. Splitting up was risky, but if we were all together, one well planned attack would get everyone.

Incredible, said Jake's mother after Jordan stopped laughing with delight. There's actually an up side to all this.

Flying's definitely one of the high points, Mom, said Jake.

I'll bring it a bit lower!

What the-? said Rachael's mother. Who?

Allow me to introduce myself, my name's David.

So you're David, said Rachael's mother. Why don't you show yourself? Maybe because you're out numbered.

Oh, you're pretty spread out. Over here and over there. And here I am!

He literally came out of nowhere. No doubt the Crayak had his hand, or maybe eye, in this. One moment, nothing, the next, he was diving at Jake.

Hey David, said Jake, what's the fastest animal on earth?

The cheetah and you're dead.

Wrong and wrong. The peregrine falcon's the fastest.

Jake was out of David's range in a moment. Then another bird confronted him.

Try picking on someone your own size, said Jake's mother.

David veered off, then had to change course again. He'd been right, we were spread out when he arrived. Just one problem, he'd overestimated the time we needed to come together. While he was trying to focus on a bald eagle pursuing him and an osprey coming at him from the side, a Cooper's hawk came from above, slashing his head as it passed.

That's for hurting my sister you traitor, said Jordan.

Jake's father attacked the other side of his head before he could reply. Then the others struck. With a bald eagle on his back and a merlin on his wing, David went down. Plunging to earth with his opponents holding on, he disappeared.

  
  
  
  


Well done.

Now what? asked Jake's father.

This was not a true attack. The Crayak was seeking to test. Now he knows that you are a force against his plans.

What are your plans? asked Jordan.

To interfere as little as possible.

"Naturally," I though to myself, "He's the Ellimist.

  
  


Epilogue

The Resisting

  
  


My name is Dr. Alisha Something Something. Well, that might as well be my name. You probably know me as Cassie's Mom. We're still at war. Still jumping from our hiding places to fight when we can. And I'm leader now. Jake's my advisor. I soon figured out I needed him. It was easy 

to see why the other's choose him to be leader. I know how to handle emergency situations if I don't have to fight at the same time. Until I learn how to do that, and perhaps after, I'll keep using Jake as my advisor as long as he's willing.

I don't know how much longer any of us will be willing. Rachael's skull was fatally smashed by an out-of-control Chee. The Yeerks sent them into battle before the reprogramming was tested. Marco leapt from a rooftop to his death to avoid capture. My own husband pushed David and himself into some type of energy generator to protect the rest of us.

Jordan talks about deliberately becoming nothilts and giving up. Marco's father has gone into a depression. Jake's withdrawing from his emotions. Maybe he thinks feeling nothing is better than feeling bad. My precious daughter is giving in to anger.

Three dead, four close to breaking. How long before someone snaps or there's another death? Still we fight, we hide, we hope. Maybe someday we'll rescue Tom or find out about Marco's mother. Hopefully the Andalites will come soon, not to just to kill Yeerks, but to save earth.

Until then, we hope.


End file.
